


Enchanted Encounters

by Ischa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Romance, Scheming, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: James decides he wants to go on a road trip with his brother and Teddy, of course Scorpius and Albus’ girlfriend tag along. But also: James is scheming, Scorpius is pinning (and maybe sulking) and Teddy is fighting a losing battle.It's really just a friends to lovers story with magic (and sex).Scorpius like his father and his grandfather (whom he had never met – and thank Merlin for that) was pale all over: pale hair, pale skin and eyes.Albus of course looked like his dad at that age, but James was a whole other beast. Dark auburn hair, dark eyes and freckles. Mischief in his eyes and on his lips. (Some people would call it a smile, but Scorpius knew better). He grew into a very handsome man and Scorpius couldn’t help but notice that. He didn't want to, but it was happening more and more often these days.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: HP Triad!Fest





	Enchanted Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Anon, I hope you will enjoy this. I sure had fun writing it.  
> I'd like to thank the mods, as they were very helpful and because this is a well organized fest.

~One~  
“Come along, he said. It will be fun he said,” Scorpius mumbled and kicked a pebble with all his frustration and anger and then sighed. It wasn't Albus' fault of course that Scorpius was in a mood. He looked up at the cheery blue sky and wished for something else to kick.  
Well, it was a bit Albus' fault as he had omitted the fact that Edward was coming on this road trip as well. On the other hand: Scorpius should have known. Edward and the Potter kids had been inseparable since he met them all those years ago.

“You're sulking,” James said.

Scorpius turned to him. “I'm not sulking,” he replied, narrowing his eyes at James. He was totally sulking. Of course James had been the one to hunt him down. When they had still been kids, it had usually been Albus, but Albus had a girlfriend now.

James crossed his arms over his chest. “This road trip is supposed to be fun.”

“Albus brought his girlfriend and you...you invited Edward.”

James rolled his eyes. “You're the only one who calls him Edward.”

Scorpius shrugged. “Well, I am a Malfoy. Expectations have to be met.”

“No one could mistake you for anything but a Malfoy,” James said and relaxed his stance. They were on sure ground now. James had always teased him about his looks after all. Scorpius like his father and his grandfather (whom he had never met – and thank Merlin for that) was pale all over: pale hair, pale skin and eyes.

Albus of course looked like his dad at that age, but James was a whole other beast. Dark auburn hair, dark eyes and freckles. Mischief in his eyes and on his lips. (Some people would call it a smile, but Scorpius knew better). He grew into a very handsome man and Scorpius couldn’t help but notice that. He didn't want to, but it was happening more and more often these days.

“I think that is a relief to my parents,” Scorpius replied.

James laughed and then stepped closer so he was standing right beside Scorpius. “So what is it?”

Scorpius bit his lip and then just said it: “Albus didn't say that Edward would come too and he didn't tell me that he and Victoire broke up.”

“How did you not know that? It was a huge thing. I mean grandma was planing the wedding and everything before she heard the news. They have been together forever after all. So them breaking up for good this time was a big deal.”

Scorpius dug his fingers into his arm. The pain felt good for a second. He risked a look at James, but James was staring straight ahead like there was something there, except the horizon.  
Scorpius could hear the others laughing as they put up the tents, but they were far away enough, that he could talk with James freely.

“Well, I didn't know. No one told me.”

“Shit, sorry. I know you -”

Scorpius held up a hand. “We don't need to go into detail about it.” James had caught on to Scorpius' crush on Edward years ago. Albus too for that matter. Scorpius wished that he could say he grew out of it, but no. He sure as hell didn't. Merlin, it was truly stupid. Edward had never seen him as anything than a kid.

“Well, now that he is a free man, you could confess your undying love to him,” James said. For a second Scorpius though the was joking, but when he turned to look at James' face, he could tell that James was totally serious.

“No way in hell,” Scorpius said.

“He does go for guys as well,” James reminded him.

Scorpius swallowed. “Is that why he and Victoire broke up?” Why did he ask that question? Did he really want an answer? “You know what? Forget it. I don't want to know why they broke up.”

“I don't know the details. I mean, they were together, they broke up, got together, broke up, but this time it's for good. That's what Teddy said,” James replied.

“Really?” Scorpius asked despite himself. He had kind of hoped the first time Edward and Victoire had broken up, but every time they got back together his hope to confess to Edward – his undying love as James liked to call it – shrank, until there was nothing left. Scorpius had been ready to give up and move on with his life. He was still young after all. Only nineteen. Might be why Edward had never looked at him that way. He sighed. Now that hope, he had thought shrank to nothing was expanding inside him again.

James stepped even closer and then put his arm around Scorpius' waist. He was a bit shorter than Scorpius, but then everyone in Scorpius' family had been tall. Scorpius was pleased that he was not an exception.

“It will be fine,” James said.

Scorpius nodded vaguely, he had no idea to what exactly James was referring after all, but he was going to try and enjoy this road-trip. It was his first after all.

_~Then~_  
It felt like a punch to his stomach, Teddy thought. He had been punched in the stomach once (or twice) and so he could actually say that it felt like that. It wasn't a physical pain of course, but the symptoms were similar. He couldn't catch his breath for a moment and felt like he was going to fall on his ass.  
And then James punched his arm and Teddy could breathe again.

It had been the summer after Albus' sixteenth birthday and Teddy had just shown up (but with a late birthday gift) and there he was: little Scorpius Malfoy, the thing was that he wasn't so little anymore. In the months Teddy had been spelunking (not his words) Scorpius had grown and matured. And yes, that moment right now was when Teddy realized that Scorpius Malfoy was in fact not only going to be very handsome, but beautiful.  
And the other realization was a punch to the gut as well: the boy was the same age as Albus.

“You're staring,” James said. “At Scorpius Malfoy,” he added, because it had never mattered to James that Teddy was six years older than him. He had always given Teddy shit for all kinds of things.

“When the hell did he become -” he didn't know how to finish that sentence, because the word 'hot' was on his tongue, but then again: sixteen. “This.” He finished with a vague gesture in Scorpius’s direction.

James looked at him then. “Really?”

Teddy shrugged. His bisexuality had been mostly theoretical since he discovered that he also liked how boys and men looked and not only girls and women. Up until this point he had never had the urge to do anything about the fleeting attraction to men, but he was pretty sure that was going to change.

“I guess he is pretty,” James said.

“Beautiful,” Teddy corrected.

James grinned. “Also gay. He came out to everyone after his birthday, this January. It was all very dramatic.”

Teddy gave him a look. “Are his parents not okay with it?”

James laughed. “Everyone is fine with it. Scorpius made a production out of it, in true and tried Malfoy fashion.”

“And at school?” Teddy asked, because he knew that not everyone was so accepting.

“At school he had me and Albus, and of course the rest of the family,” James said. There was a fierce note in his voice. Teddy was pretty sure that James had to knock a few heads around. He probably hadn't told either Scorpius nor Albus about it. Especially as he wasn't even in school anymore. Teddy could just imagine him walking around Hogwarts like he owned it and fucking with people who bad mouthed Scorpius, because James had nothing better to do right now.

“You're a good friend,” Teddy said.

“And you're too old for him,” James replied. “Besides you haven't even kissed a boy yet.”

“And you have?”

“I hadn't ever wanted to kiss a boy,” James reminded him. “But for the arguments' sake,” he added and then he grabbed Teddy by the shirt and smashed their lips together. It wasn't a very refined kiss and Teddy had been too shocked to return it before James pulled away. He licked his lips and Teddy's gaze dropped to them. James had nice lips. “Now, you have kissed a boy. One of age and I have kissed one too.” And then he punched Teddy's arm and walked away in the direction of the rest of their family.

Teddy was left staring at him.  
What the actual, bloody hell, he thought. But one thing was very clear now: he had liked it. His bisexuality was not theoretical anymore.

~Two~  
“Well, they had only one other room available,” James said. “Double bed.”

“Patricia and I will take it,” Albus said and snatched the key out of James' fingers.  
James felt like he maybe should protest that, but then again: Albus was nineteen now and therefor of age. And if his brother wanted to get it on with his girlfriend of one year, who was James to stop him?

Scorpius looked like he had a mind to protest but then just bit his lip. James took a tiny moment to appreciate that sight. He was pretty sure that Teddy took that tiny moment as well.

“We room together then,” he said to Teddy and Scorpius.

Scorpius chanced a glance at Teddy but then looked away again.

“Right,” Albus said, “let's grab our stuff and I for one need a shower.” Scorpius and Patrica nodded and followed Albus to the car.

James could use a shower too. They haven't been long on the road yet. Only three days, but the last shower he had, had been at his house. The last few nights they had slept in their tents, but this had never been meant as a camping trip. The next few locations were well plant out, well minus the rooms. He had made a few reservations of course, but it stood to reason that they would have to bunk together more often than not.

“You should have known that if you invite Albus that Patricia would come as well and Scorpius, because your family practically adopted him from the moment Albus declared him his friend his first day at Hogwarts,” Teddy said.

“Sometimes it's like you don't even know me, Teddy. Which is such an insult, really, because you know me since the day I was born,” James replied.

“You planned it this way?” Teddy asked. Disbelief was clear in his voice.

“You need a distraction,” James answered with a slight nod in Scorpius' direction. And if James was honest with himself for a moment here, he needed something as well. Or maybe wanted something as well and it wasn't exactly a distraction.

“A distraction. Merlin, James!” he hissed, grabbing James' arm hard. “I don't need to fuck my break up with Victoire out of my system and even if, I would not do it with Scorpius Malfoy.”

“Why not? I know for a fact that you still find him beautiful,” James said. In fact Scorpius had become even more attractive in the last three years. James had noticed it too. Since the day he had kissed Teddy for the hell of it, he had started noticing all kinds of things. He was very aware that he and Teddy approached these things very differently. James had fucked strangers in Muggle London to find out what he liked, but Teddy wasn't built that way. Teddy was the 'get to know you and commit to you' kind of guy.

“Because he's your little brother's best friend and because he probably had never done anything with a boy before and because I am nearly thirty-”

“You're only twenty-seven, Teddy,” James cut in.

“Fuck James, he's a fucking virgin,” Teddy hissed. James knew of course that Scorpius was a virgin still, he and Scorpius were close after all.

“And you would have him rather have sex with some stranger he had picked up in a club? Instead of someone who cares about him?” James asked.

Teddy rubbed his temples. “What is this?”

James opened his mouth to answer that question, even if he had no real idea what he was going to say. He had a vague plan to get Scorpius and Teddy together now that Teddy and Victoire had broken up for good, but he also wanted them both for himself, so his plan was half formed at this point, but that had never stopped him before. He was reckless, dangerously so sometimes even, and had always been that way. Mostly this leap first and think it through later approach worked out for him just fine. He blamed his parents for that.

Albus called his name then and he was saved from answering Teddy's question. He knew it wasn't over yet, Teddy would corner him sooner rather than later and demand an answer. And wasn't that a hot image? Teddy, perfectly build, softhearted and fun Teddy, cornering him? James liked being with his back against a wall, especially when he was backed into said wall by a handsome man.

“Luggage,” he said to Teddy, mostly to distract himself from the images in his head.

“We will talk about this,” Teddy replied.

James nodded. Of course they would, one way or the other, but not right now, which was a good thing, because maybe James could come up with a good explanation for this whole thing he had cooked up in his mind and make Teddy see how good they could be together. All three of them.

_Then_  
In hindsight it was a trivial thing of course. That's how it often looked after all once you were older and wiser and had seen your fair share of the world and heartache.

Scorpius had been eleven and had been invited for the first time to the Potter house. He had known that his father and Harry Potter had known each other, but his father didn't talk much about his childhood with Scorpius. At eleven it wasn't a pressing matter of course that nebulous past of Draco Malfoy. At the age of eleven everything was about to change. And in Scorpius' case things were changing dramatically.

He remembered it like all children remember important things: and even in hindsight he could still recall that magic inherent in the moment.

The man (because when you were elven everyone who wasn't a boy, was a man, at least it had been that way for Scorpius) had rainbow colored hair. Scorpius had never seen anyone with rainbow colored hair before. Or someone who looked so beautiful and warm and inviting. Scorpius had the impulse to just walk over to that man and crawl onto his lap or maybe inside him (maybe his stomach, his ribcage, or his heart) and make a home there. The thought disturbed him, because the image had been so vivid. He paused in the doorway to the living room where everyone else was and the man looked at him and he smiled. Everything else around Scorpius got kind of vague and hazy. His heart was beating so fast and loud that he was sure that everyone could hear it and would comment on the noise it was making any moment now.

“And what is your favorite color?” The man asked and everything came rushing back all at once. There were Albus' siblings and cousins and other people. Just so many people and this man who had asked him what his favorite color was.

He swallowed. “Blue,” he answered, because it had always been blue.  
Someone made a remark about how it was supposed to be green or silver, but Scorpius paid that someone no mind at all. His attention was on that beautiful man who was smiling at him and then his rainbow hair changed color. It started slowly at the root: like water running down until the blue trickled down to the tips.

“Show off,” James said.

“It's more affective that way,” the man told James, but he was looking at Scorpius and his eyes were still smiling.

“Look at him, how awed he is,” someone said and Scorpius was present enough to know they were talking about him and he felt his skin heat with a blush. It showed, of course it did. There was no way it would go unnoticed, not with his fair complexion.

“Shut up. Don't make Scorpius feel embarrassed,” Albus snapped and grabbed Scorpius' arm. Scorpius was grateful for that anchor.

He took a deep breathe. “Hello, I'm Scorpius Malfoy,” he said to everyone in the room.

James snorted. “Yeah, we know, even if Albus hadn't been bragging about you like mad, your looks give you away as a Malfoy.”

“James,” the man said, it sounded kind of like a warning. “I'm Teddy.”

“Is that your real name?” Scorpius asked.

Teddy laughed. “No, my name is Edward Remus Lupin.”

“I shall call you Edward then,” Scorpius said, making up his mind. No adult should be called Teddy. This man was no Teddy, he was...something else. Just thinking his name made Scorpius' heart race again.

Edward held out his hand then and Scorpius took it. His hand was engulfed by Edward's, but it was also held and cradled gently.

“It's nice to finally meet you Scorpius Malfoy, we heard so much about you from Albus,” Edward said.

“It's nice to meet you too,” Scorpius replied and then because he couldn't help himself: “Can I touch it?”

“Touch what?” Edward asked. He was still holding Scorpius' hand in his.

“Your hair, can I please touch your hair?” He clarified.

“Yes,” Edward answered and crouched down, so Scorpius could reach comfortably. It was soft and it was blue. It was the most wondrous thing.

~Three~  
“It will be like this every time from now on, am I right?” Scorpius asked.

Teddy nodded. “James didn't book enough rooms in advance.”

Scorpius was sitting on one of the beds. They had only two in the room for tonight. They hadn't talked about the sleeping arrangements yet. One of them could take the floor. They were wizards for Merlin's sake. There were means and ways around this whole bed sharing thing. But would it be weird to not share? They were all friends, they were all boys, well men. Really.

“Why did he let us come along then?” Scorpius asked.

“Because he likes company and because he's James and because this...” he waved around the room and indicated the bed and the whole situation, “is no big deal.”

“I'm the smallest so I should share with one of you,” Scorpius said, but he didn't sound very enthusiastic about it.

“Not true, James is smaller than you.”

“James has more bulk, I mean, look at me,” Scorpius said.

The problem of course was that Teddy was looking at him. He was stealing glances whenever he could. Even before he and Victoire had broken up he had been stealing glances and – yes, also jerking off to images, memories and fantasies about Scorpius. He wasn't proud of it, but it was what it was.  
“You look fine,” Teddy replied.

“Fine,” Scorpius said and then let himself fall back on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling and Teddy was staring at the sliver of skin where his shirt rode up. It was pale skin: a perfect milky white with a slight pink undertone. It was skin that should be on the cover of magazines (or under his lips).

“I just meant that you don't have to be bulkier. You look good the way you are. I mean, boys must be asking you out all the time, right?”

“I turn them all down,” Scorpius answered and then sat up again. His hair was a mess and Teddy really, really wanted to run his fingers through it.

“Why?” Teddy asked.

“Because I have someone I like already,” Scorpius answered.

It was at the tip of his tongue to ask who it was Scorpius liked, but then he didn't. “Did you ask that boy out?” Teddy asked instead.

“No,” Scorpius said.

“Oh, okay, why not?”

“Because he's going to turn me down anyway, so what is the point?” Scorpius answered. He sounded so resigned that Teddy went over to the bed and sat down, he pulled Scorpius gently against his body and Scorpius sighed against his shoulder.

“You can't know that Scorpius,” Teddy said gently.

“Well, I have been in love with him for years and he had never noticed it or me in that way, so I am pretty sure he will turn me down Edward,” Scorpius replied and made to pull away.

Teddy's brain was working too fast, he was turning Scorpius' words over and over again in his head. Had James been right? He licked his lips, because his mouth felt dry suddenly.

“Scorpius,” Teddy said and Scorpius put a hand against his mouth. Teddy could feel it. That palm, warm and soft and his heart was beating faster. And wasn't hat the kicker? He had been with people before, he had been in love before, but here he was again: and yes, it had felt different every time, but this, this was so intense.

“Only ask if you really want me to answer,” Scorpius said. His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Shit, did Teddy really want to know? Did he want it confirmed and in the open?

“What are you guys doing?” Albus asked after bursting through the door to their room without knocking, looking from Teddy to Scorpius- Scorpius snatched his hand away.

“We were having a moment, but you ruined it, Albus,” Scorpius said and got up.

Teddy missed the warmth of his body.

“We're not here to have moments, Scorpius. We're here to have fun and help Teddy get over his break up,” Albus replied.

“Merlin. It was a mutual break up. I am not heart broken,” Teddy said.

Albus gave him a look. “Anyway, this place has a pool, so grab your swim wear and let's go have some fun.”

“I could go for a swim,” Scorpius said.

Albus grinned and grabbed his arm and pulled him outside which left Teddy alone with his thoughts and the feeling he just lost his chance. Even if he had no idea what kind of chance it had been.

_Then_  
“That is unusual,“ James said and Scorpius turned around so fast that the flower he had been conjuring collapsed on itself. Even that looked very beautiful: like a burst of starts and then gone.

“Didn’t see or hear you. Don’t sneak up on me. I might die from a heart attack, James,“ Scorpius replied. “And I'm too young and pretty too die.”

“Guess you were too absorbed in whatever the hell you were doing. Never seen magic like that before,“ James said.

Scorpius brushed a strand of hair out of his face. It was really very pale hair and in the summer it looked nearly white with a slight golden hue. And James really should stop thinking in poetic terms about Scorpius Malfoy. It didn’t matter that since he had kissed Teddy a few weeks ago things had been kinda weird for him. Not with Teddy, because Teddy was Teddy was Teddy, but for James. Suddenly boys seemed like an option for – well, sex.

“I found it in one of grandfather’s books,“ Scorpius answered.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say 'the Death Eater‘ but that wouldn’t be fair to Scorpius. He wasn’t his grandfather or his father for that matter. Scorpius‘ skin was unblemished and void of any mark. Well, shit he needed to stop thinking about marks on Scorpius‘ skin right the hell now.  
“It looked very pretty,“ James said instead.

“I haven’t figured out yet how to make it change colors,“ Scorpius admitted.

“It’s supposed to change colors?“ James asked, stepping closer. That was fascinating and something he could concentrate on instead of how Scorpius looked right now.

“Yeah,“ Scorpius held out his hand and muttered under his breath while he was doing something with his wand. Like he himself, his wand was pale. James had never asked what it was made from, but now he was curious. “Look,“ he said excited and James watched as the flower changed to a pale blue hue, it was barely there really. “And then it just goes back to white,“ Scorpius sighed. The flower that was hovering over his palm looked like glass or crystal, shining from within with a pale light. But it was white, no color to speak of.

“And you want it to be blue? Or change back from white to blue?“ James asked, stepping even closer to Scorpius. He could smell Scorpius now, he had never put much thought into how Scorpius smelled, but there was a woodsy scent about him. It felt familiar and not.

Scorpius looked up from the flower and directly into James‘ eyes. Scorpius’s eyes were a light blue and frankly beautiful. Shit, James thought, Teddy had been right. Scorpius Malfoy was beautiful.  
“I want it to change colors. Like a rainbow or something, but yeah. This is as far as I come and then I either stop and have this, or I try and it all collapses on itself.“ He sighed.

“And you found it in one of Lucius Malfoy’s books?“ James asked.

“Yes,“ Scorpius answered. “I would ask him, but you know with him being dead and also a war criminal.“ He shrugged.

“Right,“ James said. “Well, let me take a look at it then. Maybe I can figure it out. I am quite good at Transfigurations after all. Also you need to get your priorities straight.“

“What?” Scorpius asked, his nose scrunched up. It was adorable and James was in fucking trouble.

“Him being dead should have been enough,” James said.

“Ah, but you can ask the dead things, James, if you know how,” Scorpius answered.

“And you know how?” James asked, because despite himself he was fascinated by Necromancy. It was creepy as fuck of course and dangerous as well, but he was a teenage boy and it held a certain fascination.

“Well, no. I mean we don't have the books anymore. As they have been all seized by the Ministry of Magic years ago, but I guess you could find them still somewhere and figure it out if you were so inclined. But as said before: he was a war criminal and a bad person all around as far as I am concerned and he messed up dad pretty badly, so no I have no desire to ask him for help. Or speak to him really,” Scorpius answered.

“But you're using one of his books,” James pointed out.

“It's not like he wrote it, James,” Scorpius said with a slight emphasis on James' name.

“Right,” James said.

“Are you judging me? Because I'd be careful throwing stones if I were you. Your family used a cloak made by Death. It was just a cloak to you.”

James had to admit that Scorpius had a point there, but still. It made him a little bit uneasy to use things that a former Death Eater had in his possession. It was simple prejudice and he knew it.  
“Right, sorry.”

“You don't have to help me if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm sure I can figure it out on my own,” Scorpius said, but there was an edge to his voice James didn't like. He didn't want Scorpius to think he was an asshole. He could be an arse sometimes, sure. It was his charm, but he didn't want to be that guy Scorpius had to censor himself around. He had never been that guy before and he wasn't going to start now. He and Scorpius had been friends for five years now after all.  
It was just a book and if the Ministry of Magic had left it to the Malfoys it should be harmless magic.

“I want to help you. It is an intriguing little piece of magic,” James replied.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at him. “Little piece of my magic, my ass. We will see how well you can conjure a flower made of light.”

James was pretty confident he would solve this thing. How hard could it be, really?

~Four~  
“I think it’s only fair,” James said.

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest and glared. He had an impressive glare for someone so slim and fragile looking. It was all in the eyes, James was sure. Probably a family trait too.

“That is your brilliant solution to our sleeping arrangements problem? To put the beds together?” He asked.

Teddy was suspiciously silent on the whole matter. James was pretty sure Teddy was coming around to his plan of – well, seducing Scorpius Malfoy.

“We used to have these kinds of sleepovers,” James said. He crossed his arms over his chest to mimic Scorpius’ stance.

“When we were kids,” Scorpius replied.

“Well, this way it’s big enough for all of us. You can be in the middle like you used to,” James said. Granted Scorpius had usually slept between James and Albus, but well. Albus was probably making out with Patricia right now. “Why are we even having this discussion? Really, it’s only for one night.”

Scorpius shook his head. “I think you like to forget that I know you James Sirius Potter. This will stick.”

Scorpius had a point there. This was all part of the plan after all. He shrugged. “And what does it matter?”

Scorpius bit his lip. It was strangely erotic. James’ cock took notice.  
“You know why it matters, because we aren’t kids anymore and I-“ he cut himself off and looked at the floor.

James knew how that sentence was going to end anyway: I am in love with Teddy. Except that Scorpius would have said Edward.

“I can sleep on the floor,” Teddy said and James turned to look at him.

“Traitor,” he said.

“It makes Scorpius uncomfortable, so really, what’s the fucking point, James?” Teddy asked.

James sighed. He didn’t want to make Scorpius uncomfortable. He wanted to make Scorpius feel really, really good in fact. “Fine, your choice,” he replied.

“Thank you, Edward,” Scorpius said.

“You are welcome. This trip is meant to be fun, so don’t let James bully you,” Teddy replied.

“I’m taking exception to that. I am not a bully,” James said.

Teddy smiled and it did all kinds of things to James’ insides. He was so fucked. If Teddy and Scorpius got their act together on this trip and hooked up without him, his heart would probably exploded, or burn down to ashes. He wanted them to be happy, but he wanted them to be happy with each other and him.

“You are not, just – pig headed sometimes,” Scorpius said gently. “I know you knocked some heads together when I came out. I never thanked you for that.”

“And you don’t have to. I mean, it was the decent thing to do and Albus did his fair share as well as all our red headed family members,” James replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“But you weren’t even at Hogwarts at that time, James.”

“Well, maybe I just hate bullies,” James said.

“Or maybe you just like me,” Scorpius teased.

“Well, yeah, I do like you, obviously. You’re here after all,” James said.

“So, I am,” Scorpius replied, cocking his head. It felt for a second like he could look directly into James’ head and James was staring at him, he knew he was and he couldn’t help it.  
Thank god for Teddy. He broke the strange spell the two of them had been caught in.

“You two could help me set up a bed,” Teddy said.

Scorpius blinked and then smiled at Teddy. It was what James called now ‘the Teddy smile’. It was radiant and nearly blinding.

“You can have my pillow,” Scorpius said and turned around to grab it. “And as James is really good at Transfigurations he can make you a bed or at least a mattress out of his spare pillow,” he added.

“Blanket?” Teddy asked.

Scorpius nodded and handed his own over.

“Won’t you need one?” Teddy asked.

“It’s summer. I don’t get cold that easily.”

“Liar,” both James and Teddy said at the same time.

“Keep the blanket. I’ll make one out of a towel or something,” James added.

For a second it looked like Scorpius would protest. “Okay. I’m going to change now.”

James gave Teddy a look as Scorpius disappeared in the tiny bathroom next door.

“He’d give you his blanket, Teddy,” James said after he cast a Muffliato charm so Scorpius wouldn’t overhear their conversation. The wall between the tiny bathroom and their room was paper thin.

“Fuck,” Teddy said with feeling. “I think he was going to confess this afternoon, but then Albus came in.”

“Well, I told you so,” James said.

“Yes, you did,” Teddy studied him for a too long second. “So what the hell are you doing, trying to set me up with the boy you are so clearly in love with?”

“That transparent, yeah?” James asked. He had been lying to himself about his feelings for Scorpius, not very successfully he might add.

“No, not really, but I know you James. We’ve been friends for years. Also since when do you like boys?”

“Since I kissed you for the hell of it,” James confessed. “And honestly, it’s not all boys-“

Teddy snorted. “Yeah, I know. That’s how it works for most people.”

James rolled his eyes at Teddy. “That is not what I meant. I fucked around with guys after I kissed you. And yeah, it was okay, but it was not – it didn’t feel right.”

“Wait, wait,” Teddy said and held up his hand. “What are you trying to say?”

James took a deep breath. “Well, it’s you and Scorpius for me. I think.”

Teddy stared at him. Just stared at him and didn’t say a word. In fact he was silent so long that Scorpius finished changing, brushing his teeth and hair, washing his face and was standing in the doorway to the room now, looking at them.

“What did I miss?” He asked and James started laughing.

_Then_  
“James helped me with it,” Scorpius said.

“This is really beautiful,” Teddy replied. The small flower made of light was indeed very beautiful and intricate.

Scorpius beamed at him. “Isn’t it?” He looked so very pleased with himself, Teddy thought. It had a childlike quality to it. Well, he reminded himself it was because Scorpius was still a child. James of course would disagree with Teddy, but then James had been wild at the age of sixteen. He had told Teddy all about his first sexual encounters after all. Sometimes James liked to brag and sometimes he just liked to share. Retelling his first time with a girl had been a bit of both, Teddy was sure.

“I have never seen magic like this before,” Teddy said.

“Well, I found it in one of Lucius’ books. It was meant as a courtship gift in times gone by. You know when people actually did the whole romance thing,” he added with a wry smile.

“You made it for someone special?” Teddy asked.

“Yeah,” Scorpius answered softly and then looked up from the flower and blushed. Teddy was weak for the blush, he really, really was.

He wanted to ask the name of that mystery boy, but then didn’t. Something held him back. “Are you going to give it to him?”

“No,” Scorpius replied. “I’m going to give it to James.”

“Does he know that it’s been meant as a courtship gift in ancient times?” Teddy wanted to know.

“Duh,” Scorpius said. “He helped me with it. He read the book and the history of it as well. I think he will get a kick out of it. And now that I know how it’s done, I can always make more. But I think this one should go to James, as I can’t give it to the man I am in love with. And James is very dear to my heart.”

‘Man’. Teddy’s brain caught on that word. Was that the reason Scorpius held back? Because the person he was in love with was older? Probably by more than just two or three years.  
“You shouldn’t give up,” Teddy said.

Scorpius looked at him then. “Oh, I’m not.”

“What then?”

“I’m waiting,” Scorpius answered. “Maybe I will give up some day, but not today and not tomorrow.”

“What are you waiting for?” Teddy asked a bit confused.

“To get older. Once I am older it won’t matter anymore, because I won’t be a boy, we’ll both be men.”

Teddy could not dispute that logic. “I hope he’s worth it,” he said.

Scorpius smiled at him. “He is worth it, Edward. He really, really is.”

~Five~  
It really was the same situation in every hotel or guest house they were staying in. Albus and Patricia snagged the room with the double bed and then Scorpius, Edward and James got the other. The fifth night it felt to Scorpius like they had always been that way. It wasn’t even weird to take off his clothes with either or both of them in the same room anymore.

It was kinda nerve wreaking however to watch Edward take off his clothes. Scorpius had seen Edward shirtless countless times of course over the summers he had spent with the Potters, but this was somehow different.  
And then there was James, James who had no problem being naked with Scorpius or Teddy in the same room. And Scorpius had to admit that he had sneaked a glance here and there. James was good looking and nicely built. And now it was all the time there: In Scorpius’ face. Because James was constantly around. Taking off clothes, putting clothes on, wearing only a towel as he was brushing his teeth at the sink. It was unnerving.  
He was very aware of them both and he suspected that they were very aware of him as well.

“Okay, pack up, lovelies, we need to hit the road if we want to make good time,” James said and he was only wearing his boxer briefs and Scorpius’s eyes zeroed in on his ass. It was a fine ass.  
“Sneaking a glance?” James asked.

Scorpius could feel his blush creep up his neck. “It’s right there. I don’t have to sneak anything,” he huffed.

“And you like what you see?”

“Fishing for compliments?” Scorpius asked.

James shrugged and then grinned. Scorpius had always liked James Potter’s grin. It was a bit charming and a lot reckless and dangerous. (At least to Scorpius' heart right now). It was messed up, because he had been in love with Edward for as long as he could remember, but here was James and Scorpius liked him and he trusted him and he wanted him too.

“Just asking a question,” James answered, interrupting Scorpius’ musings.

“I do like it. You have a nice ass and I know you know it,” Scorpius replied.

James bowed mockingly. “Thank you so much, kind Sir.”

“You should be dressed by now and not in your underwear, you just said we need to get in the car,” Scorpius pointed out.

“I can drive my car in my underwear,” James replied.

“I’d rather you not,” Edward said from the door to the tiny bathroom. It seemed all the bathrooms in these places were tiny.

“Fine,” James replied and grabbed a t-shirt, it was one of Edward’s. Neither Edward nor Scorpius commented on it.

“James!” Albus yelled from outside their door.

“I think someone is impatient and wants to hit the road,” Edward commented.

Scorpius grabbed his already packed bag, and looked over his shoulder at James. “I’ll go and tell him you need a moment, as you're still not wearing any pants.”

He didn’t wait for a response. He was glad to be alone for a few minutes with his thoughts. Well, as alone as you could be with your best friend right there.

“Where is Patricia?” He asked.

“Went to grab something from the shop,” Albus answered. “How is it rooming with James and Teddy?”

“Fine,” Scorpius replied.

“Fine? Really, because you seem a bit on edge,” Albus said.

“Well, you set me up. You knew Edward would come and you knew I – have a crush on him,” Scorpius replied. He put his bag on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

Albus snorted and then grinned. “I was doing you a favor, you know?”

“Really?”

“Yes, you are finally off age, Scorpius. Teddy is single and well…you could just tell him. Also I’m sorry, I interrupted your moment.”

Scorpius sighed. “It’s fine. I want to tell him. I want to tell him so he knows and I can be with him or move on, but –“ he stopped. Because the 'but' was James now.

“With you there is always a but, Scorp,” Albus said. “Just do it. Who cares what other people think. The people who matter will be on your side and support you no matter what.”

Scorpius grabbed Albus' arm and then cast a Muffliato charm. “What if I want to hook up with your brother?”

“James?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Albus. “You have another brother I don’t know about?”

Albus punched him in the arm. “No, you ass. But really? James? What about Teddy?”

Scorpius bit his lip.

“Ah,” Albus clued in. “You want them both.”

Scorpius nodded. He wanted them both. But how did you even go about something like this? “It’s weird, right? I mean, it’s greedy too.”

“It’s not weird. Unusual, maybe, but what does it matter? If you want to be with them both and they want to share you, go for it.”

“You’re pretty blasé about this,” Scorpius said.

Albus shrugged. “I want you to be happy. You are my best friend and I want Teddy to be happy, and yes, James too, even if he can be an ass sometimes. He’s a good person and he deserves to have someone awesome to be with.”

Scorpius took a deep breath. “How do I even go about this?”

“You held it in so long, just tell Teddy and well, tell James too. And who knows? And even if they don’t feel the same way as you, at least you tried and can move on. You are only nineteen, Scorp. There is a whole life to be lived in front of you. You owe it to yourself to live it and be happy.”

“You’re right,” Scorpius said.

Albus smiled and then kissed his cheek. He hadn’t done that in years, not since their third year at Hogwarts. “It will be fine. They will still be your friends, if nothing else.”

Scorpius nodded and dropped the Muffliato charm.

“Conspiring?” Patricia asked.

“A gentleman’s conversation,” Albus replied.

“But also conspiring,” Scorpius added and she laughed.

_Then_  
“Your father sent me one of these in our second year I think,” Mr. Potter said. “Even then a part of me was appreciating the magic of it, the rest of me was of course angry at him and wondering what he was up to. It was our thing back then,” he smiled and blew on the paper crane he had made.

It flew directly into Scorpius’ hands. His own paper-bird was sitting in his lap, but his was a swan. He was trying to make it swim. Father had already shown him how to make the paper crane fly months ago after all. He was delighting the smaller children in the Weasly-Potter clan with them. Not right now of course, as his mother had dropped him off a bit too early and no one except Mr. Potter had been at home.  
Scorpius didn’t mind because he liked Mr. Potter.

“Did you ask him how to make them once you were older, Mr. Potter?” Scorpius asked. He was fascinated by the fact that his dad and the hero of the wizarding world had shared classes.

Mr. Potter laughed. “No. Before you and Albus became the best of friends we haven’t really talked. Maybe you and Albus are going to be what we could have been if things had been different.”

“How did you learn to make them then?” Scorpius wanted to know.

“You showed James and Albus, didn’t you?” Mr. Potter answered with a wink.

“Oh, you learned from your sons,” Scorpius said.

“Yes, I did.”

“Why didn’t you ask my father?” Scorpius wanted to know.

“I wonder that myself,” Mr. Potter replied.

“He likes to teach things,” Scorpius said. “He offered to show me how to make this one swim,” he held up the swan. It was made of pale green paper and looked really pretty. Scorpius had been very careful when he had folded it.

“I didn’t fail to notice that it still doesn’t swim,” Mr. Potter said.

“Well, I told father that I want to try and do it alone. Maybe James or Albus will help with it. It will be a team effort then,” Scorpius replied. “But I want to figure it out for myself.”

“Ah, please let me know once you figured it out,” Mr. Potter said.

Scorpius bit his lip. “Maybe you could come over for tea sometimes?”

Mr. Potter looked at him. “Are you asking for you or for your father?”

Scorpius brushed some of the strands aside that had escaped his braid. “He told me once that he wanted to be your friend when he was eleven. That was even before you entered Hogwarts. I think he still wants to be your friend.”

“You are a good kid, Scorpius Malfoy,” Mr. Potter said. “I will call on your father.”

Scorpius smiled. “I know it will make him happy!”

“Is Scorpius already here?” Albus yelled from the front door at that moment.

“Yes!” Mr. Potter yelled back.

Albus rounded the corner and looked from his dad to Scorpius. “Made it swim yet?” He asked.

“No,” Scorpius replied.

“Well, let’s go into the garden, you now where the pond is, so we can try again.”

Scorpius blew the paper crane to Mr. Potter and then got up, cradling his swan in his hands. “Will James help?” He asked.

“Yeah, he’s just grabbing some snacks from the kitchen, and we will meet him at the pond,” Albus answered. “Let’s go.”

“Mr. Potter,” Scorpius said.

“Scorpius,” Mr. Potter answered, with a smile.

“Come on,” Albus cut in, he was already hallway to the backdoor. Scorpius of course followed.

~Six~  
When the second week of their road trip came around, Teddy was pretty used to seeing both James and Scorpius in various stages of undressed. And it kind of bothered him, because Scorpius in only his underwear was making it hard to remember why it was not a good idea to touch him like Teddy really wanted to touch him.

And then there was James of course. He had known James all his life, as James liked to point out and he had never before really (well, sometimes, at the edge of an orgasm James’ face had appeared in his mind, if he was honest with himself for a moment here), thought about being with James.  
Now he couldn’t stop thinking about watching James kiss Scorpius. It was unnerving.

“What are you brooding about?” Patricia asked.

Teddy turned his head to look at her. “Nothing.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “You don’t brood about nothing. And you were clearly brooding.”

Patricia had been a part of their little (or not so little really) clan for over a year. He didn’t know her as well as he knew other people, but he could hardly talk with James about how he wanted to watch James and Scorpius make out. Or maybe he could. James would probably be into it. He had already admitted that he was into both Scorpius and Teddy. So James was probably game for whatever. The unknown factor here was Scorpius of course.  
Something about Scorpius made all of Teddy’s protective instincts flare.

“Okay, let’s say I know someone, who is a lot younger than me, has a crush on me-“

“Let me stop you right there and ask, are they of age?” Patricia asked.

Teddy nodded. “Yes, they are.”

“And do you like them too?” She questioned.

“Yeah, I do like them too,” Teddy answered. It wasn’t even an abstract 'they' to conceal the gender of the person in question, it was a 'they' as in more than one person. He wasn’t going to tell her that, not yet anyway. If things went as Teddy would like them to go (and James too, for that matter), then she would find out soon enough and the rest of his, their family as well.

She nodded. “Then I don’t see a problem at all. If you like them and they like you, just go for it.”

He nodded and then looked at James, Albus and Scorpius in the water. They were staying in a small bed and breakfast near the ocean and the weather was delightful.

“Look at them, they’re having fun,” Patricia said.

“That is what this trip was meant to be about,” Teddy replied. He hadn’t been heart broken about the break up with Victoire, but he had welcomed the distraction with open arms when James first proposed this trip. Mostly so he wouldn't have to explain again, that he was fine to Molly. He suspected Molly took it harder than Teddy or Victoire did. And he could honestly say that he was glad that he was here, with all of them.

“What are we doing here then? Sitting on a blanket and brooding?” Patricia asked and stood up. Her pale green bathing suit looked nice against her dark skin. She looked down at him, hands on her hips.

“I wasn’t brooding,” Teddy told her.

“Sure you weren’t, come on then. We can’t let these boys have all the fun,” she replied and held out a hand to him. He let her pull him up. “Last one in the water is buying ice cream for everyone,” she said just before she sprinted in the water’s direction.

Teddy let her have that one. He was reasonably well off after all and could afford to spoil the lot of them. James came closer and was grinning at him once Teddy reached the edge of the water.

“Coming in?” He asked.

Teddy nodded, but his mind was on something else. In fact his eyes were glued to Scorpius emerging out of the water. He looked like a mermaid from a Muggle fairy tale, or a siren or something otherworldly altogether. James followed his gaze and swore. “Damn. But he looks –“

“Beautiful,” Teddy said, because that was the only word that was coming to mind right now.

“Yes, but also I want to eat him up,” James admitted.

Teddy tore his gaze away from Scorpius’ wet, shiny, sexy body and looked at James. “You really do, don’t you?”

James nodded. “And I know you want to eat him up too.” He took a deep breath. “He’s in love with you, Teddy, has been for years and I want you both, this is what this trip is about for me. I mean, I was scheming from the start. As soon as you told me you and Victoire were over I was scheming. I can honestly say I had the best intentions when it came to you and him, but then things-“

“Changed,” Teddy finished for him.

“Yeah,” James said and they both looked over to where Scorpius was laughing with Albus and Patricia in the water. As if he could feel their gazes on him he turned and blushed and then smiled and made a kissy face at them.

James laughed. “He might be a virgin, but I doubt that he is clueless.”

“How do you even go about something like this?” Teddy asked.

“You ask him out,” James answered, matter of fact.

“I want to try this thing with you and him,” Teddy admitted and was only mildly surprised that James grabbed him and kissed him hard on the cheek.

“Would have snogged the hell out of you right now, but then Scorpius could get the wrong idea about this whole thing,” James said.

“And we don’t want that,” Teddy replied.

“No, we don’t want that. Now go in there and have fun,” James said and shoved him into the water.

Now that he made up his mind he wanted Scorpius to feel cherished. After all Scorpius had deemed him worthy of his love years ago. He waded into the water until he was close to Scorpius.  
Scorpius looked up at him and Teddy reached out and brushed a wet strand of pale hair out of Scorpius’ face.

“Done with James?” Scorpius asked.

“You know you look like a mermaid or siren, something very bewitching,” Teddy said, ignoring the question and cupped Scorpius’ face gently.

Scorpius’s breath hitched. “Thank you?”

Teddy smiled. “You are very welcome. If it wasn’t clear, it was meant as a compliment.”

“Oh, thank you then, Edward.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Teddy said.

Scorpius bit his lip and then smiled. It was that bright smile, the one Teddy loved the most. “Yeah.”

“Fuck, but you really are beautiful,” Teddy said and leaned down so he could touch his lips to Scorpius’. At first he tasted ocean water, but then after a few brushes of his lips against Scorpius’ the boy opened up to him and he could taste Scorpius.

He pulled Scorpius closer and could feel him tremble slightly. He gentled the kiss and then finished it with a last soft brush to Scorpius’ lips.

“That was…” Scorpius trailed off like he had no words for it. “I’ve been waiting so long for this, Edward.”

“I’m sorry,” Teddy said. He wasn’t even sure what he was sorry for, because of course there had been no way in hell for him to make a move while Scorpius had still been underage and he had been in a committed relationship.

“It’s not your fault. I was too young, you were with someone else,” he looked up at Teddy and his eyes were shining and blue and his lips were inviting, but he had clearly more to say, so Teddy held off on kissing him senseless. “I’m really happy now, but I think we should talk.”

“About James?” Teddy asked.

Scorpius’ eyes were wide. “Is it that obvious?”

“No, but I like him too,” Teddy said.

“Get a room,” Albus yelled from a few meters away. Patricia was laughing.

“Well, we can’t keep a secret,” Scorpius said, sighing, mock annoyed.

“You want to keep it a secret?”

Scorpius shook his head. “I’ve been keeping it a secret for years.”

And Teddy had to kiss him again. There were no two ways about it.

_Then_  
James hadn’t been spying on Teddy, because that would be bad. He just happened to be there when Victoire was going down on him.

And that image was burned into his mind now for ever and ever.  
He knew he should have backed away the second his brain had figured out what was happening, but – that damned kiss a year ago was still on his mind sometimes and yes, Victoire going down on Teddy was something he wanted to see. Not for Victoire, in fact his eyes had snapped away from her and Teddy’s cock between her lips to Teddy’s face immediately.  
Teddy’s hair was wild, they had probably been making out for a while before things got to this stage. He was biting his bottom lip, probably to keep the noises he was making to a minimum. Teddy’s eyes were closed, and his fingers were in Victoire’s pale hair.

James’ stomach was full of angry butterflies. He knew himself well enough to recognize the emotions: jealousy and arousal.  
He could feel his own cock filling out, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it right now. He had the presence of mind to cast a concealing charm silently – which was really the only charm he could cast wandlessly. It had come in handy during his childhood years.

Teddy’s eyes snapped open and his gaze fixated on James’. James was reasonably sure that Teddy couldn’t see him, but his cock twitched violently at the passion and desire in Teddy’s eyes anyway.  
Teddy was tugging gently on Victoire’s hair and James knew what that meant (he’s done it before of course): Teddy was close, he was going to come any moment now and James knew he should not be here and witnessing it, but he had cast that concealing charm and he was going to see it through.

Watching Teddy come was one of the hottest things he had ever seen he decided.  
Later that night in his room he was replaying every second of that encounter he had spied on (he was manning up to the word and the action now) and it was still the hottest thing he had seen so far. He came embarrassingly fast over his own fingers thinking back on it.  
And in that moment he knew that he was fucked.

~Seven~  
“Well, this isn’t awkward at all,” James said.

They were sitting in their room. On the floor and it was late. Albus and Patricia were in their own room. Presumably to give the three of them privacy to talk the events of this afternoon at the beach through. Edward had conjured some twinkling lights to make it all a little cozier, Scorpius thought, or maybe romantic.

It wasn’t really working because he was too nervous. He took a deep breath. “Well, it’s not every day you realize you want to be with two people,” he replied. He had the urge to cross his arms over his chest but didn’t. “And the man you have been in love with kisses you for all the world to see at the beach.”

“That was a rather romantic thing to do,” James admitted with a glance at Edward.

It still gave Scorpius butterflies thinking back to that kiss. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“Well, I let him because you deserved that, but now it’s my turn,” James said and leaned over. His intention was very clear and it felt weird with Edward right there, but he wanted it anyway. He wanted it very much.  
“We’re all on the same page here, right?” James asked. His lips were just a breath away from Scorpius’ own.

“Yes,” Scorpius answered.

“Just making sure,” James said.

“Stop teasing, James,” Edward said, and he was closer now too. His arm was brushing Scorpius’.

“It’s anticipation,” James said, not looking away from Scorpius’ lips.

“Or you’re just afraid Edward is the better kisser,” Scorpius teased. His heart could barley stand this. He needed to feel James’ lips against his own. He needed to know if it was all in his head.

“He had years more practice than I did,” James said and grinned.

Scorpius grabbed him by the neck and pulled. Their lips finally touched. It wasn’t fireworks and rainbows at least not at first. The angle wasn’t right and James was laughing, but then James took the lead and things aligned perfectly. James’ tongue was stroking Scorpius’ and it was wet and hot and made his cock pay attention.  
When they ended the kiss Scorpius felt out of breath. It had been totally different than the way Edward had kissed him, but Scorpius was sure now that it wasn’t all in his head. He wanted James too and the fact that Edward was right there with them, that he could feel Edward’s body heat made this thing between them a million times better he decided. Not weird at all.

“So?” James asked.

“I think you should kiss Edward now, it’s only fair,” Scorpius answered. It was only fair and he wanted to see them together as well.

“Bossy,” James said, but he was already turning to face Edward.

“You will find out that I can be very bossy,” Scorpius said.

“You heard the boy,” Edward said.

Scorpius let the boy comment slide. He was the youngest of them after all. James leaned in and Edward grinned. “No teasing, no anticipation, James.”

James grinned right back at him and then they were both leaning in. Scorpius watched while holding his breath as their mouths crashed together. Because it wasn’t gentle, not like the kiss he had shared with Edward, it was hot and aggressive, and it made Scorpius’ heart beat faster in his chest. Without meaning too, he reached out and grabbed James’ arm. James moaned and the sound made Scorpius’ cock twitch.

“My turn,” he said and they both turned to him. He licked his lips and Edward kissed him. It wasn’t as soft as the kiss on the beach, but it wasn’t as aggressive as the one he had shared with James either. It was thrilling: the differences.

“You’re a good kisser,” Edward said to Scorpius once it was his turn again.

“Thank you?” Scorpius replied, because what else would you say to that anyway?

James laughed. “He had been sure you would be as pure as new snow.”

Scorpius could feel the blush heating his skin. Well, he hadn’t had full on sex yet, but he wasn’t totally clueless either. “Well, I haven’t done a lot of things yet and certainly not with two people at the same time.”

Edward caressed his cheek gently. “We can take it as slowly as you need us to.”

Scorpius nodded. “Yes, I know. I trust you.”

“Well, yeah?” James asked. Scorpius was pretty sure what James was asking without really saying the words, and he could feel himself flush.

Curse his skin, Scorpius thought, the blush was back full force. “I like to master any task I deem worthy.”

“I believe that in a heartbeat,” James said. “We can teach you all kinds of things.”

“James,” Edward said in warning.

“Let’s go back to the kissing,” Scorpius said, because the kissing had been nice. “Maybe we can do some touching too.” Because he really wanted to get his hands on Edward’s and James’ skin.

“Hell yes,” James said and a moment later his mouth was descending on Scorpius’. Scorpius lost himself in the kiss for a few long seconds and then Edward’s mouth was on his and then James’ again and somehow in what seemed like the blink of an eye he was on the bed with Edward and James on either side of him and everyone was shirtless. James’ hand was on his leg, slowly sliding up and Scorpius was so hard it was nearly painful.

“You want me to take care of this?” James whispered in his ear and brushed a finger over the bulge covered by his pants.

Scorpius gasped, he couldn’t help himself. Edward kissed his cheek gently. “Scorpius?”

“Yes, please take off my pants and take care of that erection,” Scorpius said and then glared at James. “As if I would have said no.”

James laughed and that was good too. There was nothing tense about being naked with James or Edward. Scorpius had expected it to be – not exactly less intense, because this was very intense, but less fun somehow.

Edward kissed him and his tongue caressed Scorpius’. It was sensual and made Scorpius’ stomach flip in a good way. He moaned into Edward’s mouth.

“You look so good like this,” James said and then his hand was opening Scorpius’ pants and sliding inside his underwear. He cupped Scorpius’ cock for a few seconds before he pulled it out gently and then stroked. “You really are pale allover. Look at that pretty blush.”

Scorpius could not look, because a) Edward was still kissing the hell out of him and b) because he was sure he would come on the spot if he looked at his cock being stroked by James’ big hand.

“Stop teasing,” Scorpius hissed and then groaned because he could feel James’ hot breath hitting the tip of his cock. “Are you going to suck-“ The moan was so loud it was embarrassing.

“Apparently yes, he is going to suck your pretty cock, Scorpius,” Edward commented. 

Scorpius grabbed a fistful of the sheets on either side of him. James was very good at this, like really good. “I’m gonna come,” he said.

James didn’t let up. He could feel his heart beat faster, his body going taut and then he was coming into James’ waiting mouth.  
James pulled away when it started to get too much for Scorpius. He was feeling hot and sensitive and sweaty all over. His breathing was too fast and too loud in the room.

“You are beautiful,” Edward said, but Scorpius was still catching his breath and the only thing he could do was smile up at Edward until he found the strength to form words again. Edward was stroking his hair and James was just watching him. He could feel James’ eyes on his flushed body.

“That was fantastic,” he said eventually.

“Thank you kindly,” James replied and kissed his stomach.

He sat up and looked from James to Edward. “Now you two. We need to start this right and it’s not only about me.”

“Would you like to watch us get each other off?” James asked.

Edward’s breath hitched and Scorpius looked at him. “You like that idea?”

Edward nodded. “Yes.”

“Teddy here, had always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak inside him,” James commented.

“I like watching you,” Scorpius admitted.

“Perfect match then, aren’t we?” James replied.

Scorpius could only nod. It really seemed like it. “Get rid of the rest of your clothes then,” he said. “Undress each other.”

“You really are bossy,” James said, scooting closer to Edward.

“I think you might like it,” Scorpius replied.

“We will see,” James said and then he grabbed Edward’s hand and they got up from the bed. Scorpius watched fascinated as they kissed and undressed and then caressed each other like they had done it all their lives. There was a familiarity there, no hesitation, and no shyness.

He scooted closer to the edge of the bed so he could see better. James’ hands were kneading Edward’s ass and Edward seemed to really like it. Their cocks were rubbing together while they were kissing. Scorpius was torn between just watching and touching.  
Edward made that decision for him, he reached out, grabbed Scorpius’ hand and put it around his and James’ cock. It was hot and slick and hard. James hissed above him and then they were all staring at Edward’s and Scorpius’ hands.

“Fuck,” James said and then moaned, just before he spilled all over their fingers. Edward followed soon after.

“I need to sit down,” Edward said and James nodded his agreement.

“Can we all sleep in one bed from now on?” James asked with a look at Scorpius.

“Yes,” Scorpius replied, because of course they would. They still had two weeks of road trip ahead of them and Scorpius was looking forward to waking up and falling asleep between them.

_Then_  
“I guess we could combine it somehow,” Scorpius said, but he sounded skeptical. Teddy couldn’t blame him. James' ideas were ambitious to say the least.

“Wouldn’t it look so great?” James asked, enthusiasm in every word.

Teddy really loved that about James and he knew that Scorpius also liked how James’ brain worked. Teddy looked at the swan in his hand. James and Scorpius had finally managed to make it swim and now James wanted to make it sing.

“It’s kinda basically like a Howler, but in a nice way,” Scorpius said.

“And everyone knows how to make one of those. It’s basic magic after all,” James added. His mother had used them all the time when they had been kids after all.

“Swans usually don’t have the best singing voices,” Teddy teased.

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s a swan made of paper, so what does it matter if he sounds like a nightingale?”

The boy had a point of course. And it was clear that he was getting on board with James' idea.

“I just want it to be more. A little bit more magical, a little bit more enchanting,” James said.

Teddy thought that a lot more people should want that. Scorpius was nodding along to James' words. Scorpius was really something else and nothing like his grandfather had been.

“Well then, let’s try to figure it out. First we need to break down the Howler,” Scorpius said, because of course he was going to help James. Scorpius loved a challenge and he liked pretty things as well.

“Excellent,” James said.

“What will you do with it once it’s a swimming, singing swan?” Teddy asked.

“I’m going to give it to Mr. Potter,” Scorpius answered. “The first one anyway.”

Merlin, Teddy thought, but that kid was so fucking pure and good. It was a good thing he had the Potter kids on his side at school, otherwise he would have probably been eaten alive solely because his last name was Malfoy.

“Well, let’s go to work then,” Teddy said and changed his hair to blue for the hell of it and because it always made Scorpius smile in that certain way that Teddy was coming to love.

~Epilogue~  
“I love the blue of your hair,” Scorpius said and Teddy smiled.

James ran a hand down Scorpius’ spine and could feel Scorpius shiver. It never got old. There were a few bite marks and faint bruises on Scorpius’ perfect pale skin now and it made James feel a primal pride knowing that he and Teddy put them there.

“I remember you being very impressed with it at the age of eleven,” James said.

Scorpius glanced at him and smiled. “I was enthralled by it. It was enchanting.”

“Was that the moment you fell in love with him?” James asked.

“I guess I did. It hadn’t been like this of course, it had been an innocent kind of love and awe, but yeah. I think it started there,” Scorpius admitted.

“And when did you fall in love with James?” Teddy asked. He was lying with his head in Scorpius’ lap and Scorpius was carding his fingers through his blue hair gently. They were all naked and that was how James liked it best.

“I really don’t know. It sneaked up on me, but I defiantly realized it on the road trip,” Scorpius answered.

“The road trip was a brilliant idea,” James said. He was glad no one asked him when he had fallen for Scorpius, but when he thought about it, it was probably that moment when Scorpius had given him that first flower made of light. The one that was meant as a courting gift. He still had it.

“We should go on one this year too,” Scorpius said. “Without Albus and Patricia. Just the three of us.”

“With better hotels and guest houses, a cottage maybe,” Teddy agreed. “So we can fuck outside in the garden.”

Over the last year they had been exploring all kinds of things and Teddy had confessed that Victoire had always been hesitant about having sex anywhere they could have been caught. James didn’t have that problem. He loved how worked up Teddy got when he was being watched, or when there was a chance they could be seen.

Sex in a cottage garden was totally a thing he was up for.

“You’ll have to be silent,” James said to Scorpius, because Scorpius could get really loud when he was feeling it and James made it his mission to always make Scorpius scream.

“Maybe you’ll have to gag me,“ Scorpius replied with a wink. Merlin, but this boy was really dangerous, James thought.

“You’d let me do that?“ He asked.

“Yeah, I would let you gag me, but with something soft only,“ he answered.

Countless possibilities anyway, James thought. He would have to run a few of his ideas by Teddy beforehand.

“It’s really insane how much that turns me on,“ James said. He had never really thought about it, but now that Scorpius was giving permission and consent, he was hoping maybe Scorpius would let them tie him up with something soft as well in the near future.

“I know that look,“ Teddy said.

“What look?“ James asked, innocently.

“You’re not fooling anyone here,“ Teddy replied. “It’s your scheming look.“

“My last scheme turned out alright, didn’t it?“ He felt really smug about it because the evidence was lying in this very bed right now. Naked and covered in bite marks.

Scorpius grabbed him by his neck and kissed him hard. “Yes, it did. So I am looking forward to the next thing you have up your sleeve.“

“I promise you two will like it,“ James replied.

“Another road trip it is then,“ Teddy said.

James had every intention to make it a sexy and memorable one.


End file.
